I'll Make a Perfect Christmas For You
by banaanikouriainen
Summary: Who knew that only a little walk outside would change your Christmas so dramatically? USUK, little swearing, human names used


**A/N: So, this little ficcie actually steals many virginities from me, ugghh. But I really hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this! If and when you see a spelling mistake, please forgive me ;_; I don't speak English so there is going to be (a lot) of them.. If you wonder why am I writing about Christmas, it's because I heard that it's going to snow very soon in Finland. ANd then this just came to my mind, dunno.. Now, go and read it! /**

**I'll Make Perfect Christmas For You**

Arthur hated Christmas. He really hated it. It didn't have purpose anymore, and that annoyed him. Especially he hated the fact that everyone loved Christmas because of getting those expensive presents, instead of enjoying time together with family and spend peaceful time. He remembered the time when Alfred was just a little colony, and Arthur was celebrating Christmas with him. Pure joy on boy's face when he heard that Arthur was coming over was priceless. Man, how he missed those happy times with him. But no, of course he had to leave him all alone.

Shifting on his armchair, he sighed and put his book away. He couldn't concertrate anymore to reading so instead small country decided to go for a little walk outside. Arthur grabbed his jacket and stepped outside. It was freezing, and he couldn't resist shudder. Wrapping scarf tighter around his body he wandered around London's already quiet streets. Everyone else was spending Christmas with their loved ones. It was already pretty late, and he could see stars blinking on the sky, very lightly but still. Little snowflakes painted scenery white one by one. Arthur spotted empty park bench and sat down. He was feeling rather lonely, he admitted that. But who would like to spend Christmas with him? Sigh escaped his already little bluish lips. It started to snow much more, whitness almost blocking the view. Someone was listening to some old Christmas songs a loud.

After a while he saw quite a tall looking man in a very worn-out jacket. It kind of remembered him of something familiar. Arthur couldn't see man's face but for some inexplicable reason he wanted to watch him. Or he was just too bored not to watch. When man got closer, he saw that he was carrying something. Maybe he was late and was in a hurry so he could get to his family? Or even lover, who knew. He wondered what kind of situation was he in, when Arthur suddenly saw a car coming quite fast speed behind a corner. If he couldn't see anything in this storm, how could a driver see then? When the car turned to a street what that man was crossing, sudden panic filled country.

"Hey, watch out! There's a car coming!" Arthur shouted.

The next moment was when he realized that he was storming across the snowy grass yard towards the man who didn't seem to notice the car or Arthur at all. He closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could, pushing man out of car's way just before it could have bumped him. Arthur let out a relieved sigh, and at the same moment realized that he was lying on the man who was coughing. Quickly he stumbled aside and took a look at him. Then his breath caught.

"_ALFRED_?" Arthur let out a suprised cry

"What the- Arthur? Oh my God, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!"

"Huh?" Arthur slowly rised his fingers up to his nose, which was indeed bleeding. Oh, he probably hit his face against Alfred's chest pretty hard.

"Oh, it's nothing.."

Alfred tried to stand up from cold tarmac, but quiet cry of pain escaped from him "Ow, man, that hurt. I totally hit my head"

Little blush formed to Arthur's cheeks, but it was unnoticeable because of his already pinkish face due cold. He stood up and helped Alfred up as well.

"What are you exactly doing in England and wondering around streets at this time?" Arthur asked curiously and wiped some snow from his jacket off. His gaze lifted up to Alfred's face, trying to find something on his face. Wait, was there a slight blush..?

"I.. uhm.. Alfred stuttered, "I was actually coming to your place as a suprise because you're grumpy old man who needs companion." He said loudly and very bright smirk rised on his face. Arthur was going to start shouting, but just snorted and started walking towards home. He was too tired to start argument about his insults and felt little sad. Alfred was for a moment suprised but then caught smaller country by running. "Iggy hey, don't take it too seriously.. I just wanted to have fun with ya, you know." Arthur sighed deeply.

"Why in the bloody hell would _you _want to spend your fucking _Christmas _with grumpy old man like me?" Arthur spitted and wiped his still bleeding nose to his jacket's sleeve. "Just sod off". He really did want to spend time with Alfred but he just couldn't come to ask him over because of his damned pride. Tall nation startled. Did he really hate him that much? Alfred's mood saddened a bit. All he wanted was to be friends with Arthur but he didn't expect him to loathe him that much.

"Okay. I'll go, if you insist.." Alfred whispered and turned away. He still had money for booking a hotelroom for a night. Maybe he could catch next flight to America if he was fast- Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his sleeve.

"Wait! I-I.. there's so stormy so I guess you can come to my place.." Arthur muttered to his scarf and looked away embarassed. Alfred instantly smiled in a victory and pulled man to death grip. He heard a small 'Yay!' from Alfred and smiled a bit. Before starting to walk quickly towards Arthur's house he grabbed his hand in his own. Arthur blushed again and his loneliness was gone. All he knew was this was going to be different Christmas..


End file.
